Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. As functions of the terminal are becoming diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, a terminal tends to provide various functions through a voice recognition function. The demands for more convenient voice recognition functions are also increasingly rising.